365 Natza Oneshots
by fanfictionwriter999
Summary: 365 One Shots for the Ultimate Pairing! NATZA!
1. Broken Down

"Damnit!" Natsu yelled as he smashed the front of the car. He had the hood propped open, and was tinkering around with the car. Unfortunately, his car had broken down in the middle of nowhere. Just a blanket of snow as far as the eye could see in every direction.

"Natsu! Why don't you come back in and take a break?" Erza called out from the passenger seat. Slamming the hood shut, Natsu walked over to the car door and got in.

"Whooo, it's cold outside," he said, rubbing his hands together.

"Have you made any progress yet?"

"Nope. This damn rust bucket still won't start."

"Well, if worst comes to worst, we can just walk to the nearest town."

"And how near is the next town?"

"About 7 hours of walking."

Natsu silently cursed. This was the last time he was trusting Gildarts and his failing business to do tune ups on his car.

Natsu leaned back in the seat. "Well, at least you're here with me. I can't imagine how miserable I would be right now if I was alone."

"You probably couldn't make microwave dinners without me," Erza said.

"You're probably right."

"Can't you just call a tow truck or something?"

"No reception."

"Well, I guess we're stuck here."

"Wrong. 'Here' is stuck with us."

Erza giggled.

"Natsu, you should sleep. You look tired."

"I'm not tired."

"What time did you get up this morning, and what time is it now?"

"I got up at 3 AM, and it's about 6:00 PM."

"Go to sleep." Erza ordered.

"I said I'm not tired. Lets face the inevitable. We're gonna have to take a walk."

"What about the car?"

"Walk into town, get a tow truck, pay him to come all the way here, get the car fixed, drive home."

"Got it." Erza said. She put on her coat, and left car. Natsu did the same.

Natsu locked the car, put his keys in his pocket, and grabbed Erza's hand. They started walking down the road. In the snow. Together.

'Maybe this isn't so bad…' Natsu thought.

* * *

Quick Q&A:

Q: Are you really gonna do 365 one shots in one year?

A: I will do 365 one shots, but not over the course of a year. Realistically, a longer timespan.

Q: I have an idea! Will you use it?

A: Shoot me a PM, or leave it in a review, and I may use it :)

Q: If you aren't updating this daily, how often will new chapters be up?

A: I don't know

Q: How long will each one shot be?

A: Lengths will vary

Q: Is this the lamest Q&A ever written?

A: Yes


	2. I Need An Ambulance!

"Great" Natsu thought. Not only did the dark mage he spent several days tracking down escape, but the dark mage destroyed a building, covering Natsu in a pile of rubble. Natsu tried to move, but there was a large piece of concrete pinning his legs down. He was stuck. He tried to pull himself out, but then he realized that his arm was broken.

"That's just fantastic," Natsu said. "Just fantastic. Is this how I end? Stuck under rubble to stave?" But that was when she came.

"Natsu? Natsu where are you?" Erza ran up to the pile of rubble. She had been with him, but when they finally spotted the dark mage, Natsu rushed ahead.

"Down here!" Natsu yelled out.

"Are you hurt?"

"One of my arms is broken, and my legs are pinned down by concrete. Those are probably broken too."

"Oh my God! We need to get you to a hospital!"

"I'm fine Erza! Just get me out of here."

"Natsu, this isn't something you can just 'walk off'."

Erza then used her immense strength and various armors to remove the rubble to get Natsu out. After about an hour, she finally moved the concrete pinning him, and picked him up.

"What are you doing, Erza?"

"Taking you to a hospital. And don't argue. You need it."

Natsu just sighed. "You know, this is something that I always thought I would do to you. Save you and then pick you up and carry you away. But now you're doing it to me."

"I got your back, you've got mine." Erza replied.

"I don't really have yours right now…"

"You don't have to physically have my back to still have my back."

"What?" Natsu was totally confused.

"Have you ever heard of an emotional crutch?"

"No…"

"Natsu, whether you realize it or not, you are the main thing that makes me wake up every day. Life is hard. And sometimes, I don't know why I enjoy life so much. But when I walk into the guild and see your face, I instantly remember."

Natsu was stunned. This was the first time he heard this from her.

Erza had a small tear in her eye. "Now let's get you to the hospital."

"Erza?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna need more than physical crutches to get through the next couple months. Will you be my emotional crutch?"

Erza gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Dummy, I'll be anything you need to be."

* * *

One shot number 2 is UP! Sorry for not updating in a while. Working on a another story (That is coming soon) right now. I got the idea and had to write it.

Oh, and to the people asking for the Dark Lord Natsu and the Fairy Queen, shoot me PMs with more details!

Gonna go write a new chapter for Eavesdropper now. Sure lots of you guys want to see that updated too

FFwriter999, out


	3. Girls Night

"...and that is when I realized that Gajeel was the man that I truly loved." Levy said. Everyone was on the verge of crying after the very emotional story Levy just gave.

"Mira, stop cutting those onions," Lisanna said.

"What about you Erza? When did you realize that you loved Natsu?" Juvia asked.

Erza instantly turned red. "Well, um…"

"Juvia, that is not the way to get to Erza."Mira said. She pulled out a strawberry cake. "Erza, I will give you this cake if you tell us about the time you realized your feelings for Natsu."

Erza grabbed for the cake, but Mira moved it away from her. "No story, no cake."

"Fine." Erza said. "It started at the Tower of Heaven. I had been so intent on changing Jellal, that I hadn't realized that the Natsu had been there for me the whole time. I only came to my senses when I saw the lengths he want to to save me. I still remember when he was sick from eating all the lacrima, I asked him why he did it. He said it was to save me, and if he had to do it again to save me, he'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Mira, I said stop cutting the onions." Lisanna said.

"Too cliche. No cake for you." Mira said as she put the cake back in the refrigerator.

"What more do you want from me?"

"I want you to…"

The door opened, and Natsu walked in. He had just gotten back from a job. He looked at Erza and all her friends having "girls night" at his and Erza's house. "Hey girls."

Erza walked up to him. "How was your job?"

"It was rough. There was this really annoying…"

He was stopped mid sentence when Erza pressed her lips onto his. He realized what was happening, and kissed back. After a little bit, they broke the kiss, each one smiling.

"I'm gonna go hot shower and change," Natsu said. He walked into the other room.

"Are you sure you don't want a COLD shower?" Levy jokingly yelled out to him.

Erza walked back to the group and sat down. Mira got the cake back out and gave it to Erza.

"But I didn't even do what you wanted me to…"

"Don't worry," Mira said. She winked. "You earned it."


End file.
